


lovin' it

by dai_suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Songfic, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Whipped, kageyama/yamaguchi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_suga/pseuds/dai_suga
Summary: tsukishima has a big fat crush on hinata





	lovin' it

**Author's Note:**

> i love this song and this pair so,,,,enjoy babes

**_Lovin' it - Ariana Grande_ **

 

 ** _Baby don't you know you got all my love, all my love_**  
 **Baby don't you know you got all my love, all my love**  
  
**Hold up, wait, before you go just stay**  
 **And talk to me for a little**  
 **Baby, won't you loosen up just a little, uh?**

 

The idea jumped around in my head. Finally confessing to you. Your eyes and warm smile welcomed me everyday, even though i was cruel sometimes. You always see the good in people, don't you Hinata?

Here i'm standing, outside of the club room, waiting for you to come out for the big moment. What would you say?

  
  
**See what you don't understand is falling in love wasn't part of my plan**  
 **Started with a crush**  
 **Call you my man**  
 **Doubt that I'd ever fall in love you,**  
 **Ever fall in love again**

 

Well, I never planned it. In the beginning, we tossed insults around like it was nothing and all I did was make fun of you. Despite the past, you still surprised me and I didn't know how much I would fall for you.

Even if I did confess, you still have that partner of yours, huh? Kageyama. If he wasn't dating Tadashi, I wouldn't even be here waiting for you. Oh. You're coming out, here I go.

 

 _**'Cause you give me chills every time we chill I spend all of my days** _  
_**Doin', doin'** _  
  
_**Nothin' but lovin' you** _  
_**Nothin' but lovin' you baby** _  
_**(Boy you got all my time)** _  
_**I'm lovin' your lovin'** _  
_**I'm lovin' it, lovin' it baby** _  
_**(Boy you got all my, all my)** _  
_**Love and affection** _  
_**All my attention** _  
_**You don't gotta question** _  
_**If I'm really** _  
_**Lovin' your lovin'** _  
_**I'm lovin' it, lovin' it baby** _  
_**(Boy you got all my, all my)** _

 

The first ever date we had, we didn't really do anything fancy (since we were broke highschool students) but we spent the day at your house lounging around eating junk food and watching disney films. Our limbs were entangled and the serene atmosphere was filled with giggles. Did you know you have the loveliest laugh? I wouldn't mind if all our dates were like this, as long as I get to be with you and love you.

 

 _**Hold up, wait, shut up and kiss me, babe** _  
_**I just wanna get a little taste** _  
_**I just wanna get a little taste before you go** _

 

Our first kiss was sweet and I wish i could relive it. We were walking through the night from the busy day we had at the park with your sister, Natsu. It was a cool Friday night and we were freezing but it was worth it. Our hands were connected and you were humming some english song that was recently on the radio. When we reached your door, your sister ran in while waving me goodbye. She's the purest and most sweetest child i'ver ever met. You turned around with a sparkle in your eye and grinned. It's like we connected. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in and our lips touched. I moved my hands up to your face and gingerly brushed your cheeks, which were burning up by the way, and deepened the kiss. It was memorable. When we pulled back we both couldn't stop smiling like idiots. It was probably one of the best moments of my life.

 

 _**Saving my trust** _  
_**Don't mess this up** _  
_**(You got me fallin' in love, you got me fallin' love, you got me fallin' so hard)** _  
_**Boy you change the way I breathe** _  
_**When you put your lips on me** _  
_**I adore you** _  
_**So let me make it clear that you're the boy that all I need** _  
_**My baby** _

 

By third year, we were both connected to the hip. I think everyone was surprised when i started warming up to the idea of loving someone. Im glad I did. Im so glad I started loving you. I hope you feel the same.


End file.
